


Whispers.

by Davnere



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/pseuds/Davnere
Summary: "- You need some help with that, your Highness ...?"How on earth Noctis thought that masturbating with his best friend sleeping next to him in the same bed, was a good idea?





	Whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I decided was not better moment for share it than NSFW Promptis week!
> 
> As I said, is my first time, and english is not my native lenguage, so be kind to me and sorry if someting is wrong. I'm still learning ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> I wanna give a BIG THANKS to my dear betas, KATLEYA and KAIFUDO16. 
> 
> Whitout you, it would be impossible to me to finish this fic. So, this is yours too!  
> Thanks for your work and patience. I love you!  
> ~~~~~~

"- You need some help with that, your Highness?"

Noctis jolted upright when he heard the unexpected whisper with teasing tone, next to him. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He had been so deep in thought, that he didn't notice the man laying at his side was looking at him. Had not even registered what he said. What's the matter anyway? He had been caught in the most compromising situation he could have been. How on earth he thought that masturbating with his best friend sleeping next to him in the same bed, was a good idea?

Suddenly, the heat rose up his cheeks. Hands trembling with anxiety. He felt the need to disappear as the shame and embarrassment took over. 

"- P-Prompto! Oh-Did I wake you? S-sorry... I-I didn't think yo-.."

"- Sssshhh ..." Interrupted the blonde, puting softly a finger on his lips "Relax, dude." Prom's soft giggles made him feel relaxed a bit, allowing him to think properly. 

 

_Thanks the six that he doesn't take it seriously. Wait…. What did he said ?!_

 

Only then, the actual words that Prompto said appeared in the Prince's head. 

 

_Does he offer himself to “help me”? Really? He has to be kidding, does he? Yeah, he’s just teasing me._

 

He tried to be rational, but deep inside, he bubbled with excitement over the idea of it not being joke.

Noctis wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but lately, he had felt a huge attraction to his best friend. He didn’t remember how it started, but there it was, growing strong day by day, with any bright smile, any confident look, any casual touch. That small things that he never took in consideration before, but now made his heart beat in wild ways, and his mind run out of control. Even he had fantasized about him more than once in his _(ehemm…)_ intimate moments. And well… it was good. Very good. Better than he could have expected. Maybe that was the reason why he had this strong need right now. He didn’t know whether it was right or wrong but, honestly, the excitement that was filling his mind made him not to care at all .

"- It's okay, Buddy-" Prompto whispered in a more intimate tone. "-You don't have to stop.. I mean.. Not for me...-"

 

_Definitely not a joke…_

 

This couldn’t been really happening. It had to be one of his hot dreams, right? He did his best to hide his joy, and just sent a surprised look at his friend’s face. He was staring at him, biting his lower lip with lust. Prom’s cheeks were a soft pink, his freckles, that cute freckles he secretly adore so much, standing out even in the dark. His intense blue-violet eyes were looking at him with a wild expression, totally darkened of excitement. He looked so attractive, So irresistible. This wasn’t a dream… This was so real, and Noct felt like the heat on his cheeks travelled down to his low stomach. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or just cause he was so worked up, but he decided that he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to keep going. Yes, he wanted to touch himself in front of his best friend. It was crazy, but he desired it so much. This was one of his most intimate fantasies come true and he won't skip this opportunity. That idea weighted more than his embarrassment right now.

So, the young prince slipped his hand under the blanket, back where it was just moments before. His pants and boxers still pulled to his thighs. He curled his fingers around his cock and started again with the motion, up and down. Slowly. A soft moan left his lips. 

Prompto’s mouth curled into a grin while he brought his hand to Noct's shirt, slipping his fingers under the thin fabric. Noct suddenly froze up, a bit scared for the unexpected touch. The blonde stopped his action, he seemed to notice the prince’s hesitation.

"-You want me to stop ?-"

That lustful voice, the warm breath on his ear, sent shivers up his spine, giving him goosebumps. He felt his desire for Prompto increasing with every word that the blond whispered. His dick, twitched, begging for attention. He wanted more of this. Noctis bitted down his lip in embarrassment. 

"-Don't stop..."- He stammered out. 

Prompto smirked pleased, watching the reaction he was causing on his best friend. The hand that rested under Noct's shirt started to explore every inch of skin, crossing over his abs, while Noct continued working at a slow pace, fingers wrapped tight around his hard cock. Noctis' body trembles under Prom's soft touch, his fingertips dancing graciously over his belly and his hip bone. The Prince shutted his eyes, leaning his head back against the pillow and his lips opened in a silence moan. The Blond looked mesmerized at the sensual expression. 

"- Holy Six, Noct, you're so beautiful....-"

His hand continued caressing skin on his toned stomach, travelling through his ribs and then to his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Noctis was totally lost in the sensations. It felt so good.... His shirt was now bunched up exposing his torso to Prompto. That picture of his Prince in front of him, made him lick his lips. He seemed to be enjoying this so much, as much as Noct. 

He got a bit closer, just enough to reach the Prince's neck and placed a gentle and long kiss. The Prince automatically tilted his head to make more space for Prompto, it was clearly an invitation for him to continue. The blond chuckled softly, almost a whisper and he trailed up and down his neck with sensual kisses heading for Noct’s ear.

“-Mmmm…” Noct sighed out in pleasure. His hand under the blanket increased in pace. That encouraged Prom to keep on this, to go a step further. He slowly licked Noct's ear before whispering with authority:

"- Noct, I wanna watch.-"

Noctis’s whole body shuddered and a sensual groan came from his mouth. He wasn’t sure if it was the sensation of his friend hot tongue, or just that commanding tone, but it sent a powerful pleasure chill from his mind right to his groin. 

"- Let me see how you do it. Come on.-"

Oohh,Yes! It was that voice. That low sensual voice that was driving him crazy. That erotic sound that now was asking to watch him touching himself. Just the mental image of his best friend, watching his hard dick while he jerks off.... He felt he would cum with just the thought. 

He wanted to fulfill the Prompto’s wish, but the last bit of sanity showed up now _(Now of all times!)_ , making him hesitate. 

He had never done nothing like this before and, even if he was really enjoying the new experience, he still felt a little insecure and shy about it.

 

_Is this really all right? Or is this going too far? Should I-_

 

He wasn’t given much time to ponder it before the commanding voice was back, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"- Just pull the blanket away, it’s that easy. -"

Prom's fingers glided down from Noctis’s chest to his hips, grabbing the fabric of the white blanket. He seemed to be waiting for any reaction that would tell him that he was overstepping his boundaries. 

Noctis took a deep breath.

 

_Oh, what the hell!_

 

He closed his eyes, took a hold of Prompto's hand that was in the blanket and helped him to move it off his hips. 

"-Yeah... That's my Prince.-" Prom whispered in his ear.

The blonde smiled proud, as he admired excited the new exposed flesh. He bitted down on the corner of his lip in desire. 

"-Oh ehm gee, what an awesome view. Mmmm... You’re huge, darling, you know? -" 

Prompto was so turned on. The little sunshine, who always had been pure innocence, had suddenly turned into a wild creature. A creature that now was acting on pure instinct. He was all domination, authority, and lust. Noctis had never seen him like this before, he couldn’t even fathom that Prompto could be anything else but the sweet, shy boy he knew. But the excitement seemed to change him into a completely different person and, Astrals, he loved so much that Prom's secret side.

That was the moment when Noctis stopped worrying. The lust had totally seized his mind, making him abandon all reason. He decided throw away his fears and doubts and just feel. Just enjoy this moment. He let his own instincts take the control and it only told him to keep pleasuring himself, to let the worked up blonde at his side pleasure him. 

He stroked his dick again, slow and sensual. Starting from the base, and twisting his hand as he reach to the tip, making it shine with precum. He wanted to give a show to his friend, who was gazing captivated, with his head resting on Noct's shoulder. 

"-That's it, my love. You’re doing so good... Mmmhm...-"

The young Prince could see how the other started to palm his own erection through his pants. He licked his lips as he fondled his cock again, and again. This was the most erotic moment in his life. At least, that's what he thought. But Prom seemed to have new plans.

"- Now lie on your side, Noct. Back towards me. -"  

He didn't questioned, he just obeyed, curious about what his friend had in mind. He turned to his left, and felt Prompto moving behind him to get as close as possible to Noctis' back. He wrapped his arm around his waist as he slapped his hips with the Prince's , grinding his hard on against his bare ass. Noct's head fell back and he moaned. It was louder than expected... But damn! He couldn't help it. Prompto put his hand over his mouth.

 "- Sssshhh... Be quite, babe. Don't wanna the others to hears us, right?-" He chuckles. 

His voice was just below a whisper, a sound only the two of them could hear. That's how it had to be. It would be problematic if their friends, who where sleeping right next to them, caught them like this. But, how could he manage to handle this in silence?

Barely.

Barely, when his friend's hand left his mouth, while caressed gentle his lips, to reach to one of his sensitive nipples and started to play with it.

Barely, when the slender hips behind him started grinding against his ass in a rhythmic slow motion. 

Barely! When a wet tongue was licking the shell of his ear in the most sensual way. 

Whit his new position, Prompto had the perfect angle to access to Noctis’s neck and ear, to kiss, bite, lick and whisper all he wanted. Of course, he seemed determined to take advantage of it. 

"- Mmhmm...-" Prom moaned softly in Noct’s ear. "- I really LOVE your ass... ya know?... It feels so good grinding my cock against it like this....-" he said, twisting and pinching the hardening flesh of Noct’s nipple between his fingers. 

The prince bitted his left hand wrist trying stifle a desperated moan. His other hand, moving now harder in his length. Prompto watched the scene as his lips curled into a naughty smirk:

"- Ooh, you like that? Me saying dirty things in your ear, hmm? -"

Yes, he liked it. He liked it a lot. He never imagined how estimulating a simple whisper could be. He didn't even thought that something like that could turned him so extremely horny. But every word that slipped past Prompto’s lips into his ear, was setting fire to his hips, making every stroke on his dick felt like a explosion of pleasure. 

Noct just nodded biting his lip, a few embarrassed for the confession. 

Prompto started to put feather light kisses to Noct's neck, only pausing to continue whispering between kiss and kiss.

"- Yeah.-" *kiss* "-Course, my Prince.-" *kiss* "-Ya like it… -" *kiss* "- ...so much.-" *kiss*

He chuckled low, as his lips captured Noct’s ear just to bite his lobe, before muttering: 

"- You have no idea how much is turning me on see you like this. Mmmhm... -"

His fingers were still twisting his nipples, and that clothed dick behind him, now pressed even harder against his naked ass. It was too much. Far too much to handle. He definitely had to stop his movements, or he would come with no remedy at that very moment and he didn't want to, not yet. He wanted to explore more of this experience. There was so much still to feel. So much to try. He wanted to prolong this as long as he could.

His hand stopped his motion, tightening at the base of his dick, trying to reduce the pressure that was burning in his lower stomach. Shuttered his blue eyes and sighed deeply in order to keep himself together. 

Prompto was watching the scene from behind Noct's shoulder. It was very familiar to him.

"- Almost there already, huh buddy?-" He teased in his ear, a low laugh rumbling up through his chest. That made Noct feel a little frustrated. 

"- Y-you... little asshole.-" 

"-Hahahaha...-" Prom laughed with an evil tone. Noct felt his friend lift his left hand moving it up to his mouth. He could see how the blond stuck his fingers in and starting to suck. It was hot and only caused the heat in Noct’s belly to swell for a moment making him squeeze down a bit tighter. It doesn't take Prom long to move the now coated fingers down Noctis’s back until the slick digits were pressed up against his ass. 

"-What did you say about a little ass hole?-"

One finger found it’s way between his cheeks, and started to brush his entrance.

Noctis suddenly shocked at the unexpected touch, his eyes widened as he took a deep breathed too deep. 

"- P-Prompto!-" 

"- Sssshhhh.... Not worry, love.-" the Blonde soothed as he gently kissed his temple. "- Not gonna hurt ya. Trust in me.-"

That finger continued it’s activity, brushing his hole with little slow circles. Pushing just right to make it pleasurable. With little to no force. Not hurting. It just, felt... good. Better than expected. It was something totally new for the Prince but, damn! he liked it! 

"-Aaaahhh....-" Noct relaxed, letting himself enjoy that new sensation. 

"- Feels good, doesn’t it?-" 

Noctis moaned low in response. His eyes closed allowing the feelings to wash over him like the ocean lapping at the land. 

"-Let's continue, then.-" Prompto sensually whispered, with his hot breath at his ear.

His finger keep caressing his asshole delightfully, as his right hand snaking down the Prince's toned torso. His fingers fondled gentle every muscle of his abdomen, drawing soft lines in his skin, only stopping to play a little with his naval, until he reached that fine black hair in his pubis. Prompto laced his fingers in it, caressing, just a seconds before touching Noct's hand, that was still wrapped around himself. Prom held his hand guiding the moves, an invitation for the Prince to continue with what he was doing before. 

"Mmmhmm...." Noctis moaned.

"- C'mon, Noct. I wanna see my Prince jerking off a little more.-". 

At that point, Noctis was so delirious with pleasure. Prompto continued to guiding him, helping him masturbate. It was so fucking hot… His mind ran wild and he came up with a better plan: The idea of his cute friend giving him a handjob. Prompto taking all the control. That thought was making Noct go insane, and he decided that was what he wanted now.

He moved his own hand from his dick only to take Prom’s hand that had been on top. The man behind him let out a sexy soft moan when Noct guided his hand and wrapped his fingers around his length, imitating what the Blonde had been doing seconds before, making him clutching a little, moving up and down in a rhythmic motion. He kept his hand there for a few seconds before he pulls away, letting his friend take the control. Prompto bitted his lip in desire, and sighed deeply. He seemed surprised. 

"- Astrals, Noct! I didn't expect I'd have the Royal jewels in my hands tonight. What a honor!-" He teased, as he fondle his balls, fingers squeezing lightly. Noct rolled his eyes at the cheesy joke but smiled nonetheless.

Prom smirked, and chuckled lowly as he started to kiss down Noct's neck to his shoulder. He curled his fingers around the Prince’s cock again, stroking him steadily but slow. The Prince buried his face in the pillow, to muffle a moan that wanted to be too loud. 

The feeling of his desired Prompto's hand stroking his cock felt amazing. So much more pleasurable than his own, more than what he has ever experimented. His entire body was on fire, burning in a perfect pleasure. And he wanted more. He needed more of this. 

"- Harder.... -" He growled.

"- Mmmhm... What a eager Prince.-" Prompto purred seductively, as he increased his pace and clenched him a little more tigh. His thumb brushed the tip with every swipe up, adding more stimulation. Precum started beading and the Blonde used it as lube, circling his thumb around the head, making every fondle even more delightful. Noctis was squirming in pleasure, with his mouth opened in a silent moan. His excitement increased with no limit. 

"-Oooohhh.... So... Fucking.... Good.... Mmmmffff!-" Noctis groaned in a whistle.

Prompto's desire seems to be increasing almost as fast as Noct's. His breath was intense against his skin, as he put wild kisses and bites in Noct's ear, cheek, neck, shoulder... Everywhere he could reach. His hip grinding instinctive against the Prince, desperately searching for some friction. His finger was pressing now harder against his hole, maybe too hard. But Noct didn't care at all. Prom could have slipped it in and Noct would have been okay with that too. But Prom didn't do that. Instead he pulled his finger away causing Noct to complain. He was enjoying that, he wanted more.

"- N-No. Don't stop that! -" 

"- Not worry, babe. This is gonna be even better.-" muttered the Blonde, nipping at his lobe with lust, and moving behind him. Noct could hear like Prom was undoing his pants. 

_Wait, what??_

Suddenly, a hot hard flesh pressed against his cheeks, brushing more intensely than that finger did. 

"-AAaahh! P-Prom! W-wh-are you.... Oooooh...-"  

"- Ssssshhh.... No fear, my love. Just... Trust me, ok? Just feel... I only wanna give you pleasure. You, just... Relax." 

Prompto's lightly words in his ear had the magic power to make him calm down, to make him trust, to make him think all was gonna be fine. To make him want more that the Blonde had for him. The Prince sighed, feeling more relaxed, and nodded. Only then, did Prompto continued with his job. He used his left arm, now free, to hold his friend chest with affection. His other hand, keep stroking his dick in the most pleasurable way. His hips, now shifting forward pushing his hard-on between his ass. 

His whole body shuddered with pleasure, and he could feel that pressure growing again in his groin. More! He needed more. More friction, more pleasure, more feeling... More Prompto. Noct started to grind his hips, matching Prompto, taking advantage of the motion pressing back against him, to pushing himself in his friend's hand. Prompto just stopped his strokes and only clunch the hard flesh moving in his hand, letting the Prince to fuck himself into his palm. Prom's thrusts became harder, and quick as he brushed his dick against Noct’s ass. He found himself biting Noct's shoulder, trying to stifle the moans that he wouldn't be able to hold in.

"- A-Aaah... Fuck, Noct. You're so goddamn gorgeous. I wanna drive you crazy with pleasure. I wanna make you come like you never did before.-"  

And he was... He was driving him crazy. He felt like his heart was about to explode. His hips were burning on fire. His mind was melted in a puddle. 

He increased the fast of his thrusts as his friend did against him. He fucked up into Prom's hand with savage moves, winning more friction for both parties. 

"- Oooh... Astrals! P-Prompto, Prom...! Gmmmfff... I'm close!"

"- Aaaahhh. T-that is, babe. J-just... Just let it go. Cum for me, my Prince. I-I wanna see you coming hard.-"

That hot words whispered on his ear, made him get closer to the edge. Noctis raised his arm over, to reach to Prompto's blond hair. He brushed it gently, as the other filled his neck with lovely kisses. But soon, the caress brush turn into a trembled hand gripping tight his hair.

"- Aaaaahhh... Fuck! I'm - I'm gonna… Ggggrr… Oooohhh...-"

Noct's whole muscles contracted, he buried his face in the pillow, and bitted down on it to avoid screaming. His body convulsed with waves of pleasure. Hot white liquid mess spilled over his abdomen down Prompto’s hand, who was still grinding against him, even more harder.

"- G-goddammit, Noct! You are.... I... I-I....-" 

He heard the way Prompto's breath suddenly hitched in his throat. His thrusts uncoordinated as he held the Prince tight to him, with his arm in his chest. He hide his face in Noct shoulder muffling a horny moan. Noctis felt a sudden wet warm sensation hitting his lower back. 

Suddenly, all was silence and calm. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing at his back. They remained like this for a few minutes, coming down from their orgasms, feeling how the adrenaline and endorphins were getting down, making it easier to think properly. Noctis felt his face burn in embarrassment when he realized what had just happened. His mind began to panic. 

Oh Six above! D-Did I just cumming my best friend's hand!? What the hell was I thinking? It’s gonna be so awkward... This gonna change things between us. What are we go-" 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss. A kiss full of affection on his back neck. Prompto tightened his arms around Noctis, giving him a comforting hug that seemed to say to him: ”Don't worry that much. All will be ok.” For some reason, Prom always seemed to know what was in Noct’s mind with no need of words. 

The prince closed his eyes and decided just stop overthinking for now, and relax into the hug. He synchronized his breathing with Prom's, feeling the up and down of his chest against his back. It felt... so nice. 

"My Prince…" Prom whispered softly behind him. His tone was so full of affection. That, made Noctis get thrilled and something happened. A new sensation started to grow hard in his chest. Thousand of butterflies were dancing in his stomach, a sudden warm feeling filled his whole body. His mind only could think on how he wanted to stay here, this way, wrapped in his friend's arms the rest of the nights of his live. Yes, he had felt something for Prompto time before. He liked him, he felt attracted to him. But this feeling? Was different, was something new. More intense. More emotional. 

 _Is this....... Love?_  

He wasn't sure yet but, whatever it was, he decided to let it be. He held Prompto's hand and guided it to his lips, pressing a loving kiss. "My Sunshine..."

He felt Prom's sigh happily in his back, and the Noctid smiled. Maybe things would change between them after all… But, who said it has to be a in a bad way?

 


End file.
